FMA in the style of
by AngelElric05
Summary: Reloaded specail edition version. Might be more funnier then last time.


FMA in the style of…

This is a new idea I came up with just a few mins ago. I want to write FMA parodies in the styles of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Super Milk chan, and what ever else I can think of. So please enjoy and be afraid be very afraid.

I don't know fma or aqua teen.

In a dark and scary cave outside of New Jersey.

Lust: Behold… The Philosopher Stone!

Envy and Gluttony: That's just a painted red rock.

Lust: So…

(opening theme)

My name is...

Ed Elric.

The Full metal

The new schoolah,

Ya wanna trip? I'll bring it to ya.

Mustang and I'm the flame, I like mini skirts

Alphonse you up next with your knock-knock.

Alphonse make the money, see.

Alphonse get the honeys, G.

Drivin in my car, livin' like a star.

Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Taurus

Check it.

Check it, check it.

'Cuz we are the State alchemist,

make the homies say ho! and the girlies wanna scream

'Cuz we are the State Alchemist,

make the homies say ho! and the girlies wanna scream

The State Alchemist.

Number 1 in the Hood, G

"AL! Your Kitten is here!", said Ed who was pulling in a long box.

" Is it really Ed! Oh I'm so happy my kitten finally came! But why is it in that long box?"

" It's in there Al really."

" Um ok brother" Al opened the box, "Um brother why is my kitten a snake, a 25 ft. look snake?"

"You like it or not?"

"I don't know?"

" Hey Al you can use this pound of hair, stapler, and pipe cleaners and make him into a kitten." said Ed as he handed the supplies to Al.

"Okay brother!" Al get's the stuff and goes back over to the snake, "Ok now hold still this may hurt…a lot." He staples snake and get's bitten, "Ahhhh.. Ed the snake is biting me!"

" So it shouldn't hurt you you're a giant suit of armor!"

" I know but It hurts, and it's making me feel sleepy, and sick."

"Yea that's how snakes kiss, like Europeans."

" BROTHER HELP! THE SNAKE ATE ME!", shouted Al as he was inside the snake, which you could tell because of the armor's outline.

" What the hell!"

The snake starts going off to Al's room. Roy hears all of the noise outside of his room so he desides to check on it.

" Ed did Al's kitten come in yet?"

"Yea but it was a snake."

" I see, where's Al?"

" I don't know."

" You do to know, and where's that snake going?"

" I think it's going to Al's room."

" It is in Al's room."

" Roy help! Nathan ate me!", cried Al as he sat inside the snake.

" Hold still!" comanded Roy as he was getting his flame alchemy ready.

" No don't kill Nathan or I'll hate you forever."

Ed was int he background getting his cam corder ready for what he would believe to be a great show.

"Ok I'll get you out, and I don't care if you hate me!" said Roy.

" Hold on I have an idea." said Ed as he went to the kitchen to get what would help them. Which happen to be a funnel and a pack of beer, "IT'S SPRING BREAK NATHAN!"

Ed and Roy pour beer down that snake's throat, but it was obveious that the idea was not going to work.

" I think he's drunk." said Roy.

"I feel funny hip." giggled Al, drunk as a skunk and still inside of the snake.

" No we got Al drunk." sighed Roy agerly.

Ed Somehow got into the snake next to Al.

" Oh great" Roy starts to get his Flame alchemy ready, he didn't care what happened.

" Don't kill Nathan!"

" Don't kill me!"

" I'm not promising anything." The flames spark, and the snake blows up.

" What have I done?" Roy's attack was to much not only did he destroy the snake he also destroyed his two friends.

(In a field in the middle of nowhere)

" Thanks for coming out today Barry the chopper." cried Roy as he put flowers on the two disfigured graves. He didn't want to go to jail, so he decided to barry Ed and Al in a field in hopes no one would find them, but then again maybe a farmer would find them.

"No problem, so when will I get my pay?"

" I don't know."

(back at home)

" Well with out those two around I can finally hang with the bad crowd."

Roy now has his hair in crow rows and is on the phone with Mini-skirts-are-us.

(The Next morning Barry came over with a fruit roll up) I don't know why, but he is

" I came over here cause I heard a lot of noise, and I was going to tell you to shut up!"

" No Barry you shut up." He shoots Barry with firey spark, and burns the suit of armor to a crisp.

Roy then takes and throws Barry in a trash can, "mwhhahahahaha!"

(Back at home Roy is pouring gas all over the house)

" I hate this house!" get's flame alchemy ready.

(knock at the door)

" Who could that be?"

(answers it and no one is there)

" WTH" he then turns and see's Ed, Al, and Barry as zombies. OO

Ed: It's your fault.

Al: It's your fault.

Barry: It's your fault.

Roy: Is not.

All: Is to.

Roy: Is not

All: Is to.

(house is on fire)

All and Roy: Ahhhhhhhhh

Al: No no make it stop!

Roy: And that's what would happen if you had gotten a kitten. (takes virtual helet off)

Al: And this is what will happen if I kill and ate your flesh. (kills Roy)

Roy: Ahhhhh (wakes up) oh man what a bad dream.

RR Plz


End file.
